Unexpected Happenings
by banks'-gurl-99
Summary: Adam tells of his struggles and problems that come up during his senior year. Will Adam be able to handle it or will he just give up? revised chapter 9 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This I am re-writing this chapter to make it longer so here it goes. Oh and I had help from a good friend!! Adam is writing in his little brown book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks Disney does. Which is a total bummer.

Now on with the story!!!

2 weeks earlier...

Man I can't believe all this stuff is happening to me!!! Why Now? It's my senior year, my last year of playing hockey. Boy are the scouts going to be surprised that I'm not playing this year! (Someone knocks on door.) "Come in." as he hides his brown book under his pillow. "Oh hey Julie!"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. What?"

"Yah right your fine! What's up? I know you too well to fall for that!" As she sat next to him.

"So do you want the truth or a lie Julie?"

"Just spill it!"

"Ok, you're not going to like this." Charlie barges in.

"Hey you two. Do you want to go grab a slice with us?"

"Who's us?" asks Julie.

"Just us and the rest of the team."

"Umm, not tonight. I don't feel up to it," says Adam.

"Well then I'll stay here with you and keep you company." says Julie.

"Aww, come on guys! You have to come. Everyone is gonna expect you to be there."

"Why would everyone expect us to be there? Did you already tell them that we would be there?" Asked Adam, already knowing that he had already told them they would.

Charlie shifted the weight from one foot to the other. "Well, kinda."

"Now what does that mean?" Asked Julie. "Just tell them something came up."

"Well I kinda told them that you were buying for us tonight. So that might cause a few problems."

"Now why would you tell them that?" Julie asks him impatiently.

"I don't know. Maybe because you two always have money and were all flat broke."

"Well get a job!"

"Come on Julie just help us out? Please!"

"No way! I always help you out."

"Here." As Adam threw him the money. "You owe me big time man!"

"Thanks! Ok well then I'll catch both of you later."


	2. Shall the truth be told?

Authors note: In chapter 2 will Adam reveal what is wrong or will he make up a lie? The peoples thought are in Italics. Please keep on R&R. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Which is still a total bummer.

Banksiesbabe99: Thanks. I made chapter 1 is a little longer I hope you like it.

Goddess of Sarcasm: Thanks for the advice I am now accepting anonymous reviews. Oh and what is wrong with Adam will be coming up soon.

Ok on to the story!!

"Now that he is gone you can tell me what is going on! I want to know but I don't." Julie said starting to get nervous. _Man I hope this is a problem with a girl._

"Well I can't tell you here." Adam said trying to stall but knowing she probably wouldn't fall for it.

"No Adam I am not leaving your room until you tell me what is going on. You are starting to scare me Adam. Just spill it!"

"Ok fine. I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else on the team till I know for sure." Adam said looking for her response in her eyes.

"Ok Adam I won't tell anyone until you know for sure."

"Ok Julie here it goes. You know how I have been missing practices lately?" She shook her head yes. "Well during that time I have been going to different specialist's."

" What for?" She interrupted.

"Well I was getting there. See they think I might have cancer." he said slowly.

"What? You can't! This is your senior year! You're the best player on the hockey team. Don't tell Charlie I said that. When do you find out for sure?"

"Don't you think I know that! This is the worst thing that could happen to me! It's just so unreal. I can't believe it myself."

"Oh my gosh!!! So when do you find out for sure?"

"I find out in two weeks."

"Why so long?"

"Because they have to send the tests to New York. And it will take a while to get there and get back and have them look at all the different tests that they performed on me."

"Oh. I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't know what to do for you."

"You don't have to do or say anything. But what you can do is not tell anyone."

"Ok, I swear I won't. Not unless you want me too."

"Ok, well let's go do something fun now and get all this off our minds for awhile. What do you say?"

"Umm, sure, whatever you want to do is perfectly fine with me."

"Ok, how about ice skating?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you at my dorm in 15 minutes."

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Skating on cloud 9

Authors note: Hey Hey! Ok I hope you like this Chapter please R&R. :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Which is still really sad. :(

Once again on with the story.

15 Minutes later outside Julie's dorm room.

"Ok you got your skates and ready to forget everything?" Julie said bouncing up and down.

"Of course. I haven't had a night like this in I don't know how long."

"What do you mean in a long time?"

"Oh never mind," he said mischievously.

"ADAM!!!" she said loudly as they walked "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant nothing by it let's just drop it. k."

"Ok for now but I will ask again later. Got it?"

"Ok later though." He said as they walked into the rink. "Let us skate!" Adam said energetically.

"Ok let us have fun," she said stepping onto the ice.

2 hours later...

"Man, that was so much fun!! We should do that more often." Julie said.

"No joke! That was a blast. Especially since we weren't having to hit anyone in the process." He said jokingly.

"Wow, its cold out here. I can't believe the weather can change so fast around here. I guess I'll just never get used to it."

"I know me neither. You know how you asked me about what I meant by not having a night like this in a long time?"

"Yah, what about it?"

"I guess you could say... that I haven't been out with just a girl in a long time."

"Wait! Back up! And pause... are you saying you haven't ever been on a date before?"

"Well... what do you consider a date?"

"Oh my word!! You have never been on a real date before!! I can't believe it! And you of all people. Mr. Big Shot all around nice guy hasn't been on a date before."

"Well you don't have to rub it in or anything."

"No! That's not what I mean. I just meant that I was honored to be the first!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And I wouldn't mind being your second date either."

"Well I'll take that as a 'hint hint nod nod wink wink' kinda thing."

Julie laughed and said, "Wow how did you ever guess?"


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: This is part four to Adam's life as told by me. I hope you  
  
enjoy!! I had, yet again, tons of help from my best friend who goes by the  
  
name of blondebrain on this site!! So thanks again chica!! Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney Does. Which is a total bummer!!  
  
Adam strolls into the hockey rink holding a piece of paper with tears in his  
  
eyes. He goes up to Julie and confirms their worst fears. He does have  
  
cancer! Julie hugs him and tries to comfort him but it doesn't work. He  
  
rushes out of the rink with Julie close behind.  
  
"Come on Adam... you'll get through this and I'll be there with you every step  
  
of the way. You just need to calm down and then we'll talk about it some  
  
more. OK? I'll call you after practice gets out and we'll go skating or do  
  
some thing else."  
  
Adam looks up at Julie from where he plopped down on the ground and agrees  
  
to meet with her later. "All right I'll be waiting at the rink for you so  
  
just call my cell whenever your done."  
  
Julie gave Adam another hug and then kissed his cheek after this she told  
  
him, "It will all be all right. I promise!" With that said she turned and  
  
walked back into the hockey rink to get ready for practice.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"So, how are you doing now that you've had some time to think about all of  
  
this?" Julie asked.  
  
"Not so good." He admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Well that's to be expected." She replied warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I knew this was coming but I didn't know it was going to be this  
  
hard!"  
  
"Well, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No. But I would really appreciate it if you would come with me to my first  
  
chemo appointment."  
  
"Sure! Whatever you need. When do you start?"  
  
"Next Monday. I have to admit though, I am really scared."  
  
"I can understand that completely! That's only to be expected. So how are  
  
your folks taking it?"  
  
"Not so good. My Mom is really bad off. She thinks the whole thing is her  
  
fault even though there is no possible way for that to be true."  
  
"Wow. Well I guess we'll just have to be there for her too and make her  
  
realize that everything is going to be ok."  
  
"Man, I sure hope so! I just want to get this over with!"  
  
All Julie could do was look up at him with sad eyes and agree with him.   
  
Adam noticed tears in her eyes as she turned around with her back to him...  
  
He skated around and lifted her chin with his hand.  
  
"Julie? Are you OK?"  
  
"No." She admitted softly.  
  
"But, I thought that you were going to help me through this not the other  
  
way around." He said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny mister!"  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"But I just... I don't know what to do for you, and its driving me crazy!!!"  
  
"You don't have to do anything for me, just be there when I need you." With  
  
that said Adam looked into Julie's eyes and couldn't resist. 


	5. Girlfriend or not?

Authors Note: This is part five of Adam's life as told by me. Yet again my  
  
best friend came to my rescue and helped me out when I couldn't figure out  
  
what to write. So please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the them Disney Does. Which is a totally stinks!!!!  
  
After Adam kissed Julie all she could do was look at him. "Where did that  
  
come from?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... I guess I've just wanted to do that for a really long  
  
time and now just seemed like the best time to do it." He whispered to her.  
  
Julie smiled back at him and went on tiptoe and kissed him again. Now it  
  
was his turn to be in shock. After she kissed him, she skated off. Adam  
  
skated after her and finally caught up to her. She looked at him and smiled  
  
but just kept on going. So in an effort to make her stop reached out and  
  
grabbed her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you kiss me again?"  
  
"Because I wanted to. Why else would I of kissed you?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted while a smile was coming to his lips.  
  
"Well, now what?" Julie asked him.  
  
"Well we could go and get something to eat or head back to the dorms." He  
  
said while rapping his fingers tighter around hers. They skated off the ice  
  
together hand-in-hand and decided to go get something to eat.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"So... what do we do now?"  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"About us!!! What else?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted after a few minutes. With that said she pulled  
  
her hand away from his as they walked back to their dorms. Right before  
  
Julie walked into her dorm room Adam pulled her away from the door and  
  
kissed her on the cheek. He said, "Thank you for being there for me tonight  
  
when I needed you."  
  
"Sure, no problem." With that she walked into her dorm and shut the door  
  
behind her. Once inside she leaned up against the door and let the tears  
  
fall freely. Man how can this be happening to me? I'm not ready to have to  
  
deal with this problem too. After a while she drug herself to bed while  
  
still thinking of Adam.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Adam walked up to Julie and grabbed her hand from behind. She jumped and  
  
spun around. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Just saying good morning to my girlfriend." He answered with a twinkle in  
  
his eye.  
  
"Well... then you must be mistaken cause the last time I checked I wasn't your  
  
girlfriend. Besides, we didn't even talk about it, at all! If you want me  
  
to be your girlfriend, then you actually have to ask me first."  
  
"I know, I was getting to that last night but it just never came up."  
  
"Well I have to get to class so let's talk about this later. OK?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever." He said as he walked away.  
  
Julie watched him walk away but he never turned around to look at her. She  
  
went to class thinking that she had handled that all wrong.  
  
After school...  
  
"Hey Adam wait up." Julie yelled at him. He stopped and waited for her.   
  
"So when do you want to talk about what happened last night?" She asked in  
  
a hushed voice.  
  
"I don't know. Whenever." He said as he turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" She said to him as she reached out and  
  
grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.  
  
"Why not? I mean whenever I'm ready to talk about us then your not and vise  
  
versa. So what's the point anyway?"  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. After all last night when I kissed you  
  
I meant it but now I'm having second thoughts about you!" This time Julie  
  
was the one to walk away in a huff.  
  
Adam ran and caught up to her and turned her around to face him. "Look, I'm  
  
sorry. OK? I guess I'm just a little bit stressed out about having chemo  
  
on Monday. That's all."  
  
Julie looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "Me too. So, when are you  
  
going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, I was getting to that." He smiled at her as he said that. "So...  
  
Julie, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm, I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that one." She  
  
said teasingly.  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Fine by me!" She said just as he bent down to kiss her. 


	6. You have to tell

Authors Note: I just want to say sorry because this chapter is the shortest in the story I hope you forgive me.   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything yet.

And now on with the story.

Later that afternoon...  
  
"Hey Charlie!!! Wait up!" Adam yells.  
  
"Hey Adam. How's it going?"  
  
"OK. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. But I know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
"Yeah, your right. What I wanted to ask you was how you would feel about me  
  
and Julie going out."  
  
"You and Julie? Like she would actually say yes." He said rudely.  
  
"Well actually..."  
  
"Actually what?"  
  
"Actually she already said yes."  
  
"Come on. You have got to be kidding with me!! You know how I felt about  
  
her." Charlie said as he sat down in the grass.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But it just kind of happened."  
  
"That kind of stuff just doesn't happen!!"  
  
"Dude, I knew you would act like this! Why did I even think that I should  
  
tell you? I can see that that was a big mistake." Adam said as he walked  
  
away.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Hey Julie."  
  
"Oh, hi Adam."  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good. So how did Charlie take it?"  
  
"Not so good. He's really mad at me now."  
  
"Why is he so mad at you? I kinda thought he would be somewhat happy for you. Plus I  
  
thought he would give you some leeway considering what you are going through right  
  
now. You did tell him right?" Adam looked down to his feet. "Adam you are going to  
  
have to tell him tonight"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Adam there are no buts you have to tell him and the team tonight" Julie said in a strict  
  
voice.


	7. Adam tells well somwhat

Author's note: Will Adam have enough courage to tell the team or will he chicken out even though he starts treatment on Monday? How will he react when the team tells them they are going to the winter Goodwill Games? Thanks to my friend for helping me out with the story. Please read & review. I might make this chapter a cliffhanger because no one is reviewing. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Disney owns them duh!!

On with the story!!!

After Charlie cools off a little bit, he finds Adam to talk to him about Julie...

"Hey Adam! Wait up!" Charlie yells.

"What do you want?" Adam replies rudely.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier. But if you don't want to then I'll just talk to you later." Charlie says.

"No I think that we should talk about it to. Besides I have something that I need to tell you anyways." Adam says.

"Ok well you tell me first and then I have to tell you some awesome news!''

"Well why don't we talk about why you don't want me going out with Julie first." Adam says.

"Well... honestly I don't know why. It's just that I've always kind of had a thing for her and I just thought that we had an agreement about not going out with her. That's all." Charlie admitted reluctantly.

"Ok, that's a good start. Man, I knew you had a thing for her but I didn't know that you liked her that much. This is getting to be way to complicated!" Adam said to Charlie.

"Well, couldn't you just not go out with her?"

"No way! I'm already committed to her and I really do like her so there's no way that's going to happen! So you can just forget about it." Adam said as he turned and walked away.

Charlie followed him and stopped him. "Dude, calm down. It was just a suggestion."

"Well it's definitely not an option!" Adam replied.

"Alright... well lets not talk about this anymore. So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well... you already know that I'm not playing hockey this year but you don't know why." Adam said.

"Ok. So why aren't you playing?"

"Well, I found out a couple of weeks ago that I might have cancer," Adam took a deep breath and then continued, "well the tests came back positive."

Charlie froze, "Are you serious? No. There's no way that you can have cancer! It's just not possible."

"Apparently it is!" Adam said.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry! Have you even told coach yet?" Charlie asked.

"No not yet. I was planning on telling him today." Adam said. "Well maybe tomorrow I will."

"No Adam you have to tell him why you aren't playing!" Charlie said still trying to comprehend what Adam had just told him and thinking about how to tell Adam the good news for the team.

"But why I mean I have time before I start to lose my hair and stuff so I can tell him after my first treatment can't I?" Adam said starting to get shaky.

"How about this lets skip classes today and go to our dorm room and talk about how you are going to tell the rest of the team." Charlie suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ok." Said Adam trying to calm down.

20 minutes later

"Adam I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well maybe I am not the right person to tell you." Charlie said starting to chicken out.

"What is it?"

"Well the coaches and I are the only ones that know."

"Coaches?" Adam interrupted.

"Orion and Bombay"

"Are you going to tell me!" Adam said starting to get pissed by now.

"Go talk to the coaches."

"No tell me now!" Adam yelled.


	8. Adam Tells All

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them!!

Author's Note: Long time...no update!!! sorry guys! Well here is the eighth chapter! I hope you enjoy!!!! I had help from my friend blondebrain yet again. Please R&R.

Now on with story...

"So Adam why did you call us all to this meeting and why is coach here?" Of course who

else would ask this but Avermen. "Oh and why aren't you playing hockey this year I

mean we are going to the Goodwill games and all!"

"Avermen shut Up!!!!! You weren't suppose to say anything! You pee brain!!!" Charlie

yelled.

"Umm.. So that is what you wanted to tell me huh Charlie."

"Yeah man."

"But I had to ruin the news I have to go. I can't do this." But before Adam could get to

the door Coach Orion blocked it.

"Adam you have to tell them it isn't fare if you just leave them out in the cold like this."

Orion said with sadness in his eyes.

"Tell us what!" the team said in unison.

"I have cancer alright I start treatment tomorrow there you happy I told you. I get to miss

the Goodwill games because of this stupid thing that is taking over my body!" Adam

yelled as he ran out. Adams outburst took everyone be surprise considering Adam was

usually a fairly clam guy. Finally someone spoke up.

"What is Adam could come to the Goodwill Games with you?" They all looked up to see

there former coach. Coach Bombay.

"That's a great idea Coach but your forgetting one thing he has to have treatment."

Charlie said.

"No I'm not I have talked to his parents and I have set up everything I just have to tell

Adam now. I was going to tell him but I was a little late in getting here and I see he left."

"Yeah. He left kind of sudden" Goldberg said.

"Well that's ok I'll go find him" with that said Bombay set off to go find Adam.

Authors note: Sorry Guys this was a fairly short chapter I know but please tell me what you think. Thanks.


	9. What's up with Adam?

Disclaimer still don't know them even if I want to I just can't. As far as I know Disney still owns them :)

Authors note: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update I've had writers block until last night around 3am. lol. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter if you do please review if you don't please still review. Ok I bet you are telling me to shut up and want to go straight to the story so with no further ado. Here is the new revised chapter, not much different but some is, chapter.

After the team got over the shock of Adam finally telling them what was going on and then leaving so abruptly. This news shook them all terribly. Finally someone spoke and of course it was Charlie. "What type of cancer does he have?" looking at Coach Bombay and Coach Orion for some answers.

"He has a type of bone cancer unfortunately it is in hisleg by his kneethey're going to have to operate and remove the knee bone and put in an artificial joint in it place. Adam doesn't know the state of the cancer yet. Because he is to scared to go to the doctor and find out. But he will very soon. Because I'm going to take him to his appointment today, if I can find him that is."

"That explain why it was starting to hurt him. We just thought it was an old injury flaring up because he injured it sophomore year and had to have surgery on it. "Coach Orion said thinking out loud.

"Yes. That is why it was in a brace. All Adam knows is that he has bone cancer but they haven't mentioned the surgery yet so don't tell him. He will find out in a couple of hours."

"Coach how do you know all of this?" Connie was able to pipe out.

"His parents called me last night. So does anyone know where I can find him?" there was a lot of shrugging of the shoulders and not sure.

Julie finally said "I think I have an idea but I want to check his dorm room just to make sure. So if you would follow me Coach. Bye guys see you later." she said as she was stepping out of the locker room door. Right behind her was Coach Bombay and followed closely behind him was Coach Orion.

As they crossed the campus toward the dormitories Bombay asked with worry in his voice and in his eyes" Julie how are you holding up? Because I know that you have always had a thing for Adam. I saw it in your eyes the first time you two met. "Julie took a minute to gather her thoughts before she answered. "I'm fin perfectly healthy" she said as she tried to fight back tears before she continued. "I'm really not the person you should be asking. You should be asking Adam how he is dealing with this news not me! He is the one who has to go through chemo, surgery and possibly radiation. Not necessarily in that order. Plus there could be a chance of it spreading and him dieing!" she was now yelling at the two coaches without realizing. When she saw there shocked looks on their faces she knew that she had just screwed up. She tried to apologies but the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth instead she just let the tears finally flow. She was crying from frustration for Adam, crying because of what she had just done, and crying because it just felt right. Considering she had bottled this up and wanted to be strong for Adam. Bombay started to say something but quickly closed his mouth afraid of another outburst. The rest of the way to Adams dorm was a quiet one.

When Julie opened the door to his room she was shocked at what she saw. He had defiantly been in there he had completely trashed it all his hockey stuff was thrown on the floor the posters ripped trophies everywhere. The once very clean room completely trashed Julies at once went to go see if he had taken his skates and sure enough they weren't in the closet were they where suppose to be. Julie turned to the coaches and said "He has defiantly been here and he took his car keys and skates. Which can only mean one thing he went to where you guys use to practice the pee-wee hockey rink?" She turned around to face the coaches and said "I'm really sorry about the out burst earlier" she was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Julie we understand. There is no need for you to apologies to us we feel the same way you do. So what do you say we go and try to find Adam?" Bombay said sincerely.

Julie took a few seconds before she answered "Yeah lets go." She was still very much on the verge of tears. But she knew once she saw them she would have to be there for him not the other way around.

Author's note- Revised chapter like i said not much different but please let me know what you think thanks.


End file.
